


I'm not scared, you're scared!

by Albme94



Series: (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧Halloween ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ) [3]
Category: SovietCyanide, SovietWomble - Fandom
Genre: 0:), ;-;, Cyanide being mean, M/M, SovietCyanide - Freeform, and nobody can stop me, but so is Womble, friends - Freeform, horror movie, i count it as a hug, im not sorry you had to read the word daddy soviet, soft, soft bois, the chat (that is us) are ofc very supportive of our daddy soviet and would NEVER betray him :), they're both just like this, watching horror movies, you know what nevermind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: Womble doesn't need to watch horror movies with anyone, he's fine, everything is fine.Cyanide finds a new hobby, it's called ''watching womble piss his pants in fear''
Relationships: CyanidePlaysGames/SovietWomble (Video Blogging RPF), sovietwomble & Cyanide
Series: (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧Halloween ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993693
Kudos: 8





	I'm not scared, you're scared!

‘’Hello fellow humans, **it is I** , your **lord** and _**saviour**_ —‘’  
‘’ ** _No_** , _no,_ go to your own channel if you’re gonna spew your—‘’ Womble laughed, his chat going crazy, asking if Cy is back, ‘’yes yes, he’s alive… _unfortunately.’’_  
_‘’Heeeey’’_ obvious sad voice, this was all going Cyanide’s way, the chat practically saying Womble needs to stop being mean etc.  
‘’No, but he _deserves_ it, because he’s _an arse_ —‘’  
_‘’Stealth~_ Soviet is _bullying_ me again~’’  
_‘’I am not!’’_ Voice pitched higher than necessary, he cleared his throat and tried again, ‘’ _I was just saying_ that if he was going to _spew,_ **I mean** … Say his religious stuff, he should _go…_ Do that on _his_ channel, that was all.’’  
  
The channel was quiet, Cyanide cleared his throat, _‘’see?_ Bullying!’’  
‘’If anything, you're bullying _**me**!’’_  
  
This went back and forth a while, finally the subject got changed, ‘’oh, what I’m doing for Halloween? _Well_ —‘’  
‘’Home crying to scary pictures, that’s of you as a baby’’ Cy grinned, ‘’oh _ha ha_ , if I wanted to be traumatized by ugly scary babies, I’d look at _yours.’’_  
Womble quickly cleared his throat, ‘’my Halloween plans are to watch horror movies, yes, but I _wont_ be alone—‘’ he switched his camera to Lulu, ‘’ **because I have Lulu!** ’’  
She wagged her tail and the chat forgot about his lonely ass plans… _All except_ … Cyanide.  
  
‘’Well, _that’s lame_.’’ He scoffed, ‘’Lulu is gonna run out the room and you’ll be sitting there screaming in fear.’’  
‘’No, I'm no— _oh nevermind’’_ Womble knew he had lost, better just move on.  
‘’So, what’s the _oh so holy_ Cyanide’s plans for Halloween?’’ Sarcasm and sass dripping out as if it was a _very_ greasy burger.  
‘’Who me?’’ He added his sweet _oh so innocent_ voice, ‘’I’m gonna _watch you_ watch horror movies.’’  
  
‘’Are you going to hide in the closet? You’re _allowed_ to come out you know…’’  
‘’What? I’m **not** the one in there, **it’s** **you!’’** Cy whined in defence, _‘’and no,_ I mean, I'm coming to your place, and watch horror movies with you, _idiot.’’_  
‘’Oh…’’  
‘’Yeah, I'm really nice—‘’  
‘’So you’re just _inviting_ yourself--’’  
‘’I’ll bring ciders.’’  
‘’You’re welcome to join me to watch horror movies anytime, Cyanide.’’

**~~**

_‘’So,_ what are we watching?’’ Cyanide waltzed through the door, Lulu came running up to him, wagging her tail so much she was practically wiggling her entire body.  
‘’Well, I have a list—‘’ Womble cleared his throat and started to list them off.  
‘’A Quiet Place’’, you would die here _instantly’’_ he looked up from the paper, Cy stuck his tongue out.  
‘’How long is this list?’’  
‘’Long.’’  
_‘’Just like my—‘’_  
‘’The Blair Witch Project **!** ’’ Soviet shouted, avoiding the _image_ crawling into his mind. ‘’How about a classic? ‘Halloween’?’’  
_‘’Boring’’_ Cyanide opened up two cans and handed one to Womble.  
‘’Fine, I guess you wont care if i choose one then?'' Soviet looked up the movie, Womble pressed play, Cy grinned.  
  


**~**  
  


_‘’Hey Womble…’’_ Cy whispered, he refused to admit it, but the movie was scarier than he thought…  
_‘’…mmyeah?’’_ Soviet felt his body growing cold, he turned to look at Cyanide, who was looking pale, holding his hand briefly over his eyes, ‘’I'm not scared, I just don’t want to fall asle—‘’  
A loud noise from the movie caught them both off guard, causing them to equally scream like ‘little girls’.  
The main character in the movie ran down some stairs, Cy and Soviet pretended that they were totally not holding around each other, face pressed cheek to cheek.  
‘’We can’t tell the squad this.’’ Womble whispered.  
Cy nodded quickly, ‘’never ever.’’

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally having a lot more of my *coughs so loudly you might think im dying* usual wording of things :)  
> But luckily for you guys, I'm trying to keep the 600 work count... ;-;


End file.
